


滑——

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: Whose grave’s this, sirrah?喂，这是谁的坟墓？





	滑——

哥谭没有哪个流浪汉会在初冬夜横跨伯利莱跑到罪恶巷的一栋废弃建筑里来。说是废弃，可一旦有幅生面孔踏进去，四面八方就会投来无数打探的目光，那些目光在篝火中闪耀，使人联想起群居在山洞里的玩意。流浪汉没有像模像样的家，但好歹还有了些集体。于是他们聚在火堆周围，各自低声交谈，心照不宣地离长凳上埋着头的那个人远远的。

来这的路上他把外套送给了一个小孩，将红头罩套到睡着的乞丐头上，又从马路上躺着的一个醉汉那借了件红帽衫，然后把人拖到一边巷子里的破雨棚下面。帽衫太大，足以让他直接低头把半张脸埋进去，温热的鼻息吐在胸口，化解了一些寒意。地面上的楼房已经被拆了一半的墙面，留着副标致的架子，围困在遍地的碎砖破瓦里。人们只能躲到通风不良的地下室来，忍受着烟雾找到一点朦胧的温暖。这时孩子已经被大人哄到破纸板搭起的棚子里躺好，女人开始给他们哼歌。裹着污黑的工装外套的两人靠在墙角一边聊天一边轻轻蹬着胶靴，大胡子的老汉抱着手臂在他们面前来回踱步。另一边点着火的铁桶下面靠墙瘫坐着一个年轻人，眼睛直视前方，毫无生气。这并不意味着他快死了，死对他们从未慷慨，他们总是奄奄一息地活着，仿佛要永远活下去。即使本城最著名的大慈善家从天而降告诉他们他买下了这块地皮，希望也不会敲开他们心脏的大门，因为这儿没人还有力气去思索希望，思索未来，思索一个摸不着的名字。

大部分人都没再注意他，除了他对面三步远外的几个扮相夸张的女人。他小时候就看厌了那些俗气的头饰、破旧的裙子和生着窟窿的丝袜，因此头也不抬。那时他撞见过无数回她们这样的女人被人按在墙上，也被她们主动拉到过暗巷里去，他见过她们哭，她们笑，无论出于何种原因。有时她们对他破口大骂，仅仅为了寻个开心；有时她们也会悄悄地招呼他，一声不响地把太妃糖塞到他手里。现在那几个女人只是站在那，不敢靠过来，盯着他的胸口。她们看不见红色罩衫下红色的标志，也看不见红色标志下红色的绷带。

某一刻，他的视野右方闪出一个人影，他抬起头，立即闻到污浊的空气里新混进的一股酸腐味，那刺得他皱起了眉。一个拢着红外套的人朝他走过来，在他旁边坐下，那股臭气随即变得更加浓重。他偷瞄一眼四周，流浪汉们毫无动静。于是他放弃了挪开位置。

“今晚不太好过，是吧，老兄？”那人低声问他。

“算是吧。”他说。

“怎么称呼？”

“陶德。”

“晚上好，陶德。我是加布里埃尔。”

他握了握那人伸过来的手，把头重新埋回套衫里。他感觉自己的气管在灼烧。

“抽点烟？”

“这儿到处都是。”

“要活命就有点代价。”那人耸肩，“他们今天甚至把门都堵上了，哈，真操蛋。我只能去找通风管。你知道那儿什么样吗？耗子都不肯进。”

“可你还是进来了？”

“是啊，你猜怎么着？闭着眼往里钻，爬几步，等拐过转角到了斜坡上，用脚一蹬——哈。”

那人给自己点了烟。

他探出头，段时间后那股气味显得不再那么刺鼻了。这时他察觉到了另外的气息，一种更为阴仄的气息，它像毒蛇一样潜伏在他混乱的嗅觉里，盘绕在身边人的躯干上。他深知那种冷静又癫狂的东西是从何而来，在嗅到它的一瞬间，他甚至有了旧症复发，旧梦重现的错觉。那人朝他靠了靠，拿下嘴边的烟。

“那边有人在注意我们。”

“我知道。”

“你知道吗？”

“我现在对女人没兴趣。”

“不，不，不是他们，真搞不懂你。看那边。那两个男人后面。”

他望过去，谈话的男人旁边的确有个人影，但也只剩个人影。那个人似乎坐在那，帆布搭的棚子挡住了胸口以下的部位，火光里橙黄的烟雾也遮盖了一切细节。在这种特别的情况下，谁也说不清那究竟是不是一个幻象。

“那人绝对是个条子。我来过这几次，每一次他都在那，盯住我不放。我真不明白条子为什么会来这种地方——这儿还能归他们管吗？”

“条子最喜欢多管闲事。”他闷闷地说。

“说得对。虽然至今他没对我有什么动作，但总归是个麻烦。干我们这行的人最恨这种麻烦。”

他没搭腔，那人转头望了他一眼。“你不像个流浪汉。同行？”

“你们这行恐怕不该随便和同行交朋友。”

“不，陶德，我们这不算交朋友。朝不保夕的人能叫什么人朋友？”

“他的终身死敌。”

那人笑了声。“你怎么要来这？”

“打了一架。”

“输了？”

“没赢。”

“敢在哥谭的晚上干架的人都不是什么简单人。”

“你是简单人吗？”

“这话你不该问我。”

“我不觉得哥谭有什么简单人。”

“我想也是，只要你敢想，在哥谭你总有事可做——我们不就是这样吗？我小的时候，那些招摇的广告画上总是写：‘‘只要你有梦’……算那群混球说对了一半。”

“梦毕竟是梦。”他说。

那人向后倒去，背靠上墙，手弹了弹烟灰。这时从那些棚子背后传来了小孩的哭声，盖过了女人哼的曲调。人们的谈话中断了一刻，大家都循声探了一眼，接着才转头继续刚才的聊天。原先紧密关注他的女人里有一个翻起了白眼，有一个稍稍往前倾身，睁大眼睛好奇地盯着那个孩子和母亲。但先才那一刻，他们脸上的表情是一样的，孩童哭声里有种情感席卷了他们所有人。那是惊醒的恐惧。

“看看我们的哥谭。”那人说，“有人在老城，有人在钻石区，有人在郊外的大庄园，我们却在犯罪巷。”

“或者你觉得疯人院更合适你。”

“噢，我去过。我不太喜欢。”

他侧过身看着他，勉强笑了声。“你去过？”

“那事说来话长，没什么谈的必要。就看看我们眼前的东西吧，看看他们，陶德，这都是什么？”

“这是哥谭。”

“这是天堑。啊，你让我想起了那个蠢得没边的报纸栏目——‘哥谭是’天堑。这才是答案，而不是一群狗屁个人偶像。哥谭这边躺着他们，哥谭那边躺着另一批人，另一批自以为更优越的人——而哥谭的国王坐在深渊里。”

“哈。”

“你在认真听我说吗？”

“当然。不过相信我，那个条子也在。”

“那你也相信我，那个条子不会把我们怎么样的。”

“老实说，哥们，我不知道该把你当一个超级反派，还是一个超级自大狂。”他的一只手已经逐渐伸到了背后。

“也不妨兼而有之。”

“所以你是位业界名人？”

“算不上。再说我们这行，名声只能用来吓唬小孩按时睡觉。”

“真遗憾，我确实没怎么听说过你的消息。”

“从哪？你的上司？”

“……如果可以这么说的话。”

“老兄，你怎么会有上司？”那人笑了。

“这可不是个好话题。”

“那把话头转回去吧——聊聊哥谭。聊聊我们的国王。”

“哪个国王？”

“有城堡那个。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩？”

“老天，你在装傻吗？”那人霍地坐起身，“你还关心布鲁斯·韦恩？”

“当然不。”他皱眉，“可哥谭谁还有城堡？”

“谁创造秩序，谁就有城堡。”

整个地下室里的人声戛然而止。人们面面相觑，并没有找到这漫开的静默的源头。这时天花板上传来了三声轻响。嗒。嗒。嗒。沉默又延长了一些。直到挂着大胡子的老汉摇摇头，重新走动起来，人们才相继回过神，空气里又充满了絮语的嗡嗡声。在人群聚集的地方，这种沉默是很常有的，就像房屋猝不及防的停电与来电之间的一个困惑的间隔。时空仿佛老化了，对那一切声响难以负荷，于是在濒临崩裂的一刻切断一切，求得自保，然后再迅速恢复过来。他记得小时候母亲告诉他，那种沉默的出现是因为天使飞过。可从哥谭上空飞过的东西从来就不是天使。

“那是他，对不对？”那人问。

杰森耸耸肩，没说什么。他又把头埋下去了。

“你觉得他人怎么样？”

“我不觉得他有怎么样。”

“要我说他是个暴君——不过，是光明磊落的暴君。”

“他和‘光明’好像沾不上边。”

“他不会像那些政客一样假惺惺地宣称要给公民权利，给他们自由，他明明白白地把哥谭攥在手心里。要是谁敢忤逆，他就要谁的脑袋搬家（喔，这算个比喻。我知道我们的国王从不判人死刑。）。说起来也好笑，最注重伪装的人反而最为坦荡。”

“恐怕正因为他伪装到位，他才作风坦荡。”

“人人都知晓他，人人却都不敢接近。他们只能，也只喜欢坐在公园长椅上猜测、评判，为谁是继承人打个赌。”

“我看很难说他有没有继承人。”他怪笑着说。

“噢，你说得对。暴君总会寻求永生。他永远不相信别人能干得和他一样好，是不是？”

“人们好像也很难相信没有他日子过得下去。”

“你相信吗？”

“你在自讨没趣。”

“好吧，我承认我们也算正坐在长椅上。”那人摊了摊手，“不过有时什么都该画个问号嘛，世事难料。”

他已经抓住袖子里的匕首了。

“那你觉得应该如何？”

“别紧张，陶德，不用套我话。我什么也不会做，因为我不能做。我只是在和你分享一点我的看法，既然你不是很愿意分享你的。毕竟这个夜晚这么长，我们这种人，尤其是处在当下的情况中，是不可能闭着眼就过去的。”

“我猜那个条子也不会闭着眼过夜。”

“自然。可我们真的用得着担心条子吗？”

“他在刚才你脱稿演讲的时候已经站起来过三回了。”

“要是他想动手，他前几回看见我的时候就做了。想知道那时我干了什么吗？”

“不烦您多费口水。”

“哈，其实我也不太想谈。我知道你不信任我，这是我们的职业素养，但偶尔抛开那些东西来聊聊天又有什么问题呢？再说我能谈到这不是因为我想。是你想。”

他支起了腿。那人看了看他。

“我就当这是继续的意思了。再重申一次，这只是分享。我之所以这么说，是基于一个显而易见的事实：大部分人把改变看得比维持现状困难多了。你说得对，哪有什么城堡？但人们就认定他是无坚不摧的。你我比他们应该更清楚，跨过一些条条框框其实比想象中容易得多，这和蹦极、跳伞、过山车都不一样，不需要太多心理准备，因为谁也不知道接下来会遇到什么。可没准，在那之后我们找到的东西才是更合适的呢？所以我说，世事难料；所以我说，我们得去尝试。也许只要不经意间一个动作，我们就能成功甩开那些身外之物了。况且这根本不是单纯为了好玩而做的挑战（我们不排除有人这么想。遇到这么想的人，离他远一点比较好。），我们有充分的理由。因为我们也需要去探索——因为说实话，我们的国王有时候有点烦人。”

“你话说得像个进步人士，姿态却像个弄臣。”

“照这么说，我们都得算做弄臣。一头要讨好国王，一头要小心翼翼地谋划别的事。”

“谁又能说自己坐上王位之后能高他一筹？”

“你明白我说的并不是篡权。当然了，只要有王位高高在上，下面一定就有觊觎的眼睛。现在哥谭的混乱大都出自于此。说到底谁知道我们究竟需不需要国王？他虽然英明，但那是种副作用极强的英明，那不怎么讨人喜爱。”

那人重新从荷包里拿出了烟。“你还要吗？”

他沉默一会，然后探出了头，伸手去接过了烟和打火机，给自己点上。

“它能助你清醒一点。”那人说。

“不。”

“什么？”

“你说得不对。我承认你这一大套理论里确实有很多创意，但你从开始就讲错了。你做了个比喻，你说他是一个国王，一个暴君。他并不是一个暴君。他要做这一切，不是为了把哥谭变成自己的庄园，是为了让他认为正确的事落到实处。目前的情况给你制造了一个假象，让你觉得他在操纵一切，但他不过是执行力高于其他人，从而获得了他应有的结果，而有多少人又能不嫉妒？你认为他手段严酷，那是因为现行的秩序过于疲软。他的出现是源于哥谭的需要。不是他的所作所为给哥谭又带来了多少不幸，而是需要他的哥谭，本身就是不幸的。因此又何必去嫉妒他？他并非高高在上。我们在探索，他同样也在。我们是一样的。”

“但你有一点说得很对，”他呼出一口青雾，用手里的烟向那人点了点，“他确实有点烦人。谁要给他意见，谁想要他妥协，那基本只会吃瘪。我和你可以坐在这里大开论战，他只会让和他意见相左的人吃拳头。可有时候你似乎只能指望他。他就像一个难以搞定的合作客户。”

“或者一个傲慢的老爹。”那人说。

他愣了一下，随即和那人一块“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。那人狠狠地拍了几下他颤抖的肩膀，拼命地深呼吸以求冷静。人们的谈话声再次停了一瞬，他闭紧了嘴，弯下身去，用手压着发酸的肚子。他能感觉到对面女人投来的目光变得像是在看白痴了。

“——是你点亮了我的灵感。”那人笑着长叹一声说道，“不过老实说，我爸比他更糟。”

“我不记得我爸是什么样。”

“我猜你只是不想谈。”

“都有。”

“一个父亲比一个国王更难相处。你想得比我更周到。”

“我只是在阐述事实。”

“是，麻烦的事实——好像和家有关的东西就没有不麻烦的，不是吗？在国王的宫殿里，我们只用谈秩序与命令，在家里的时候，我们就还得谈别的。”

“爱。”他若有所思地说。

“去他妈的爱。他们的爱比命令还让人头大。”

“是挺头大。”

“他们太喜欢把爱和其他东西搅合在一起了。你要把它们拆开，那就是一场恐怖行动，整个家都要分崩离析。”

“爱是家的强力胶。”

“所以它难免捂死几个人。”

“你爱他们吗？”他问。

那人顿了顿，又抽了口烟。“当然。我也希望他们爱我。可比起爱我更想要别的。”

“我更想要理解。”他悄声说。

“好像这样注定会让我们血肉撕裂。”

“它总是那么苦难。”

“你没法向他们说明，因为你爱。家需要爱创造的混乱。”

“家就是混乱。”他说。

他们又笑了声。他深吸一口，把烟抽完，在一旁的椅面上按熄了火星。然后他向后躺去，靠上墙，让自己舒服一点。笑意很快就从他脸上消散了。

“现在不担心条子了？”

“我从一开始就不担心。”

“我们这算敞开心扉了，是不是，朋友？”

“不，”他转头看着他，“你早就说了，我们不是朋友。”

“那是什么？”

“我们都是角色。剧本中的角色。”

“哪个剧本适合我们？”

“《哈姆雷特》。”

“我们是王子？”

“我们是 **小丑** 。”

他靠在那，回想那一幕幕场景。他总是和人一起去看那场戏。和谁看的？那不太重要了。旁边那人开始拖着声音唱起歌了： _当年啊我只管讲恋爱，讲恋爱……_ 他看到那两个掘墓人站在土坑里，一边干活，一边咕哝…… _只觉得挺美，挺有趣……_ 他们聊天，大笑，洋洋得意，挑逗观众的神经，土坑越来越深…… _只求它好消遣，谁管它好啊歹……_ 他那时觉得他们滑稽，麻木，形象单薄，毫不掩饰自己提线木偶的身份，现在他明白了，站在土坑中的人都会是那样的…… _可惜时光不饶人，它如魔掌攫住了我……_ 他把头埋回套衫里，安静地听那人唱，歌声像一个个骷髅头被从土坑里抛出来。没准过一会，丹麦王子就会走过来，俯身看向他们，厉声质问： **喂，这是谁的坟墓？** *

天花板上又传来了声响。这回人们并没有沉默。那人也扔掉烟，把胳膊支在膝盖上，双手握紧。许久过后，他听到那人说：“那是他，陶德。”

“不。”他说。

“他是来找你的，陶德。”

“不。”

“你快死了，杰森。”

他没有抬头。

“你怎么知道的？”

“你真的需要从我这里才能得到答案吗？”

“好吧。”

“那不是个大麻烦，可你却让自己受了重伤。你也没有呼救。”

“他不会找到我的。”

“准确的说是‘他们’。你把一堆追踪器丢在那些酒鬼、流浪汉身上。你要让他们团团转。”

“哈。”

“我什么都做不了，但你想做什么？”

“你当然也知道我想做什么。”

“我不认为那是个好主意。”

“这和他们无关，我得甩掉他们。”他说，“也许解决完这事我就回来了。”

“没那么容易。他们不是傻子，很快就能找上门来。况且你现在还能站起来吗？”

“噢，他们比看上去可要傻得多。”

“你就真的不相信，他们其中有一个会傻到从一开始就断定，所有的追踪信号都是骗局吗？”

他怔住了。那人叹了口气，把指节摁的咔嚓作响。

“你要死了，杰森。”

“别说。”

“他在这。”

“操。”

“他早就在这了。”

“三分钟之后，他一定会走过来，”那人笃定地说，“我们走着瞧。”

怒火突然冲了上来，他却不知道应该烧向谁。他以为自己尽量考虑到了所有的变数便算计划周全，可他却忘了有的因素从来不曾改变。他焦灼，抓狂，额头上挂满汗珠，却坐在位置上无法动弹。好像他又再次被关了起来，打断了手脚，在生命最后关头获得了一种异样的平静，那使他停止继续挣扎，只是睁大眼睛，喘息着盯住那颗不远处的定时炸弹。

“真的有那么难吗？”那人问，“比起我们刚才所说的一切？”

“这不一样。”他咕哝道。他快不能说话了。

“这是一样的，探险家。你以为我为什么会坐在这，为什么会和你聊天？谁知道那边有什么？也许只要你不经意——”

“先让我解决正事，好吗？然后再找时间。”

“还有时间吗？”

他不能再开口了。他们本来也早该停下无意义的对答。在持续的温暖之中，他这时第一次感觉到了寒冷。他闭上眼，看到自己站在冰原之上。脚下的冰面在阳光下亮得炫目，他看不清自己的模样。而那个人影，从火焰与烟雾中走出的人影，站在他十步远的地方。是的，他只需要一个分心的瞬间，只需要一个趔趄。他知道，只要他想。

“还剩一分半。”那人说。

他猛地站了起来，把那人吓了一大跳。

“活见鬼，你怎么还站得起来？”

他没有理那人，扭头向出口走去。

“你要去干什么？”

出去走走，他想。他不被冻死也会缺氧而死。他今晚不死有天也会死。反正他要死的，他对死早没什么意见要发表了。

“大门被堵了，你忘了吗？难道你还想爬通风管？”

只有几张桌椅在那而已。他能解决的。

“你真的觉得应该这样吗？”

他知道该怎么样。

“往新城走，躲开他们，杰森。”

杰森陶德死了；杰森陶德埋葬了；杰森陶德化为尘土；人们把尘土做成烂泥。没什么大不了的。*

他走到一半停了下来，犹豫着往人影所在的方向看去。让他吃惊的是，那个人影不见了。有一刹那他想回头去看那人，但他忍住了。他不会想看到那个场景的。他咬咬牙，继续往前走。

流浪汉的目光重新聚集到他身上。有个女人下意识地想抬手去捂住口鼻，被她旁边的女人拦住了。他们为他沉默，那些亮晶晶的目光中再也没有警惕，只剩惊奇和敬重，就像人们看到古堡大门中走出的幽灵时那样。也许对这些仿佛永生的人而言，他们在他身上看到的是他们日夜所盼的启示。哪怕还有再多的困惑，哪怕从未拥有过信仰，他们还是不约而同地在胸口划上了两笔，轻声念出那个词。

**Author's Note:**

> *有句话改编自布莱希特《伽利略传》：  
> -没有英雄的国家是多么不幸啊！  
> -不。需要英雄的国家是不幸的。  
> *标注的两段请参照《哈姆雷特》第五幕第一场。  
> 歌词部分是卞之琳译本和电影台词中译的混用


End file.
